Retour tant attendu
by Yuko-chan59
Summary: Derek revient après 10 ans d'absence. Il va découvrir ce qu'est devenue la meute durant ce temps mais sera-t-il bien accueilli pour autant? (Sterek)


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas.

Pairing : Derek/Stiles (Sterek)

Note de l'auteur : J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Elle m'est venue comme ça en lisant une fiction sur Fairy Tail (oui je sais rien à voir avec ce que j'ai écris mais quand l'inspiration vous prend faut pas la laisser s'échapper XD)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Retour tant attendu

Cela faisant près de 10 ans qu'il n'était pas revenu ici. Il avait laissé Beacon Hills aux mains de Scott qui était devenu alpha pour pouvoir retourner à New York. Il avait envie de revenir dans la ville de ses origines mais surtout faire reconstruire la maison de ses parents et y vivre. Il n'avait pas eu des nouvelles de la meute depuis qu'il était parti et se demandait ce qu'ils devenaient.

En arrivant en ville, il retourna au loft et put constater qu'il y avait toujours l'odeur de la meute présente sur les lieux même si elle était tenue. Ça lui faisait plaisir qu'elle vienne toujours se réunir ici malgré le fait qu'il n'y soit plus.

Il fit l'inventaire dans la cuisine et alla faire des courses prenant au passage tout ce qu'il aurait besoin. Il retourna au loft ranger ses achats. Il alla vers le salon puis ferma les yeux pour pouvoir distinguer les différentes odeurs qu'il y avait. Il reconnu facilement celle de Scott, plus fort que celle des autres au vu de son statut d'alpha. Puis il sourit en reconnaissant celle d'Isaac, content qu'il soit revenu. Il sentit une odeur fleurie et c'est sans se tromper qu'il détermina que c'était celle de Lydia. C'est celle de Liam qu'il trouva puis celle de Peter qui traînait toujours une légère odeur acre derrière lui. La dernière odeur lui était familière mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer à qui elle appartenait, elle était presque aussi forte que celle de Scott. Par contre, il fut déçu de ne pas sentir celle de Stiles qu'il pouvait la reconnaître entre toutes, avec cette petite pointe médicamenteuse qu'elle avait à cause des médicaments qu'il prenait pour son hyperactivité.

Il regarda l'heure. Il était bientôt 18h30. Il alla dans la cuisine et se prépara un repas simple qu'il mangea assez rapidement avant d'aller prendre une douche. Il se coucha rapidement fatigué de la route qu'il avait faite pour rentrer à Beacon Hills.

À son réveil, il prit une douche et alla se faire un café. Il se sirota tout tranquillement son café devant la baie vitrée tout en réfléchissant par où il devait passer pour trouver ses amis. Après réflexion, le plus vite pour retrouver ses amis était de passer voir Deaton, il saurait lui dire où trouver Scott.

Une fois arrivée au cabinet du vétérinaire, il ne fut pas tant surpris que ça d'y retrouver Scott et Isaac. Le premier en le voyant lui sauta littéralement dessus, comme il faisait à chaque fois que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Stiles.

\- Ce que tu nous as manqué, mec ! Tu peux pas savoir comme c'est bon de te revoir.

\- Tu vas rester avec nous ou tu vas repartir ? demanda Isaac, légèrement soucieux et attendant que Scott le libère.

\- Je reste.

Ils lui sourirent chaleureusement. Scott le lâcha et laissa sa place à Isaac.

\- C'est les autres qui vont être contents.

\- Dites-moi ce que vous êtes devenus.

\- Comme tu peux le voir nous, on travaille ici et Deaton n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Dit Issac.

\- Lydia s'est mariée avec Parrish qui est devenu le shérif. Peter fait comme à son habitude, il va et il vient. Liam est devenu l'entraineur de Lacrosse au lycée et il est aussi professeur de sport là-bas…

\- Mais si c'est Parrish le shérif, Stiles doit être content d'avoir plus souvent son père avec lui ? Le coupa Derek.

Sa question lança un froid sur les deux autres. Il pouvait sentir leur gêne et leur tristesse et son cœur fit un raté tout en fronçant les sourcils. Isaac se tortilla et fit un geste pour dire à Scott que c'était à lui de parler.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ? Lança Scott, ne voulant pas vraiment être celui qui le dirait à Derek.

\- Parce que tu es l'alpha et que c'est à toi de lui dire. Stiles est quand même ton meilleur ami, ton frère.

Derek se mit à grogner devant leur manège, imaginant le pire. Il avait l'impression qu'ils allaient lui apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle et pour cacher son malaise quoi de mieux que de se montrer en colère.

\- Voilà, tu l'as énervé ! Lança Isaac en se reculant un peu pour laisser Scott se débrouiller.

\- C'est pas que de ma faute ! Répondit Scott puis se tournant vers Derek. En fait, Stiles a changé. Je suis même pas sûr que tu aies reconnu son odeur au loft…

Derek fronça encore plus les sourcils en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, faisait le lien entre l'odeur et ce que venait de dire Scott.

\- Si mais elle est différente… Tu m'explique ?

Scott jeta un œil à Isaac avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de se lancer.

\- I mois de ça, on s'est fait attaquer par un alpha. Il cherchait des gens prometteurs pour les mordre et les faire venir dans sa meute. Quand il a croisé Stiles, il lui a proposé de les rejoindre que lui le mordrait pour qu'il soit plus puissant encore de ce qu'il n'est. Tu le connais, il aime plus que tout son humanité et il a refusé. L'alpha n'a pas insisté et l'a laissé tranquille. Je me méfiais et j'ai dit à Stiles qu'un membre de la meute resterait avec lui en se relayant pour pas qu'il ne reste tout seul. Ce qu'on n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'il s'attaquerait à Stiles quand il serait avec son père durant une sortie. On n'était jamais loin, mais le temps qu'on arrive, il avait déjà mordu Stiles. Son père qui avait essayé de le protéger a été grièvement blessé. Avant de partir, l'alpha a dit à Stiles que maintenant il ne pouvait que le rejoindre. On a tous eu peur que le corps de Stiles refuse la morsure mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Son père est resté dans le coma pendant 3 semaines avant de mourir. Et là, Stiles a commencé à changer. Il nous évitait, ne venait plus en cours et on se demandait tous où il disparaissait comme ça. Un jour, j'ai réussi à le pister et je l'ai trouvé en train de s'entrainer au combat avec Peter. Ne me demande pas comment il a fait pour le trouver, personne n'arrive à le faire à part lui. Sur le coup, j'ai été en colère qu'il ne me l'ai pas demandé mais après les avoir observé, je me suis dit qu'il avait eu raison de le demander à Peter. Il était sans pitié pour lui et ne retenait pas ses coups. Et Stiles a vite appris à utiliser ses capacités et à se maîtriser. Plus vite que moi en fait. Il s'est avéré en fait que Stiles est un renard-garou. Il est donc plus agile et plus rapide que moi mais pas forcément plus fort qu'un loup. Il utilise plutôt la ruse pour nous avoir et ça marche toujours. Bref, il a été retrouvé l'alpha et avec l'aide de la meute, il l'a tué, lui prenant son pouvoir d'alpha. Après ça, il s'est muré dans le silence, ne parlant que quand c'est nécessaire. Il est plus calme aussi, il est devenu comme toi les grognements en moins.

Derek écouta attentivement toute l'explication de Scott sans l'interrompre, la colère laissant place à l'inquiétude puis finit par grogner à la dernière phrase de Scott, le faisant sourire.

\- Tu vois comme tu viens de faire.

\- Comment ça se passe pour les pleines lunes ?

\- Aucunes pertes de contrôle à son actif. Il nous a juste dit qu'il avait déjà son ancre avant devenir un renard alors il n'a pas eu de problèmes.

\- Et il avait besoin d'une ancre pour quoi avant ?

\- Tu ne l'avais peut-être pas remarqué mais Stiles était sujet à des crises d'angoisse ou de panique. Lança Isaac.

\- Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a réussit à maîtriser ses crises quelques mois après que je sois devenu un loup. Ajouta Scott.

Derek hocha de la tête.

\- Maintenant, il est devenu photographe donc si tu veux le voir, il faudra que tu le cherches un peu partout dans Beacon Hills.

\- Je ne peux pas plutôt aller directement chez lui ?

Issac regarda Scott avant de répondre.

\- En faite, il n'a pas vraiment de chez lui… Il va chez l'un ou chez l'autre membre de la meute. On ne sait pas chez qui il ira avant qu'il ne se décide où il veut être.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il a du vendre la maison de son père pour pouvoir payer les funérailles… Ajouta doucement Scott.

Sans un mot, Derek sortit avec l'intention de chercher après Stiles. Il voulait voir de ses propres yeux ce qu'était devenu Stiles.

De son côté, celui-ci avait pris quelques photos et se dirigeait vers le cabinet de Deaton pour aller chercher Scott et Isaac. Il voulait passer du temps avec eux. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention aux odeurs en arrivant sur les lieux mais c'est quand il entra dans le bâtiment qu'une odeur le frappa soudainement lui faisant lâcher son sac. Scott releva la tête en entendant le bruit et l'observa.

\- Scott… Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu ? Dit-il en faisant luire ses yeux.

\- J'étais justement en train de le faire. Dit-il en lui montrant son portable. Il est parti il y a environ 5 min. Tu devrais facilement le rattraper.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Stiles sortit en ramassant son sac, sous le regard tendre de son frère de cœur. Bien que celui-ci essaye de le cacher, les odeurs ne trompaient pas et Scott savait reconnaître celle-ci sans problème.

\- Je crois que je ne vais plus aller au loft pendant un moment moi. Dit Isaac en passant la tête.

\- On ferait mieux de prévenir les autres aussi. Je crois pas que Derek apprécie qu'on le dérange surtout dans un moment pareil.

Stiles alla dans la forêt. Il sentait la colère monter en lui et le seul moyen qu'il avait pour se détendre, c'était d'avoir son appareil photo dans les mains. Il arriva à une clairière et s'assit au milieu de celle-ci, sans plus bouger, attendant d'avoir de quoi faire une photo digne de ce nom et observant tranquillement les alentours.

Derek le chercha un peu partout en ville. Il trouvait sa fragrance disséminée dans la ville mais sans qu'elle soit assez forte pour affirmer la présence du plus jeune dans les environs. Il finit par aller dans la forêt, se disant que c'était le meilleur endroit pour trouver un photographe. Il tourna un moment dans la forêt avant de capter son odeur, signe qu'il était passé dans les parages il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il remonta la piste laissée par celle-ci. Il fit une pause en ayant aperçue une silhouette plus loin et après avoir déterminé que c'était lui, il s'avança doucement pour pouvoir l'observer sans se faire repérer.

C'est alors qu'une biche et son faon entrèrent dans la clairière et Derek stoppa tout mouvement. La femelle regardait les alentours pour déterminer s'il y avait du danger pour son petit. Se sentant en sécurité, elle s'avança un peu plus, suivi de son petit. Il vit Stiles bouger tellement lentement qu'il se demandait s'il bougeait vraiment. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration lente ainsi que ses battements de cœur, tout aussi lents. Il était tellement subjugué par l'écoute de ce cœur, qui habituellement battait plus vite, qu'il fût surpris par le déclic de l'appareil photo, faisant un rater à son propre cœur. Il vit la biche et son petit s'enfuir tandis que Stiles rabaisser son appareil photo.

Devant se spectacle, son cœur s'accéléra, attirant l'attention de Stiles sur lui. Il put voir d'abord l'étonnement qui fût vite remplacer par une expression impassible. Il fit un pas mais s'arrêta aussitôt. Les yeux ambre de Stiles venaient de passer au rouge flamboyant. Il le vit se mettre en position d'attaque après qu'il ait déposé son appareil photo dans sa sacoche, le tout sans lâcher Derek du regard. Celui-ci se reprit bien vite en voyant que Stiles allait sérieuse l'attaquer. Il se prépara à son tour au combat, enlevant sa veste en cuir et la posant sur le sol, fixant lui aussi son vis-à-vis. Il s'avança vers la clairière et Stiles s'élança vers lui. Au moment de l'impact, ils roulèrent tous les deux sur le sol. Ils se relevèrent rapidement et un combat intense s'engagea. Aucun des deux ne prenait le dessus sur l'autre.

Au bout d'un certain temps, la fatigue eut plus de prise sur l'un des deux combattants et l'autre en profita pour réussir à le mettre à terre puis de le bloquer montrant ainsi sa dominance. Un léger rire s'échappa de celui qui était au sol.

\- Je vois que tu tiens toujours la forme Sourwolf. Sourit Stiles, ne pouvant plus bouger sous la poigne de Derek.

Un grognement accueillit sa réponse mais il ne fut pas relâcher pour autant.

\- Si on peut même plus s'amuser. Bouda légèrement Stiles, avant de fixer Derek et de pencher la tête et de présenter sa gorge en signe de soumission.

Les yeux de Derek luisaient de leur belle couleur turquoise face à ce geste. Stiles bougea légèrement sous lui mais sans aucune intention de fuir, cherchant simplement une position plus confortable. Il fit luire ses yeux de carmin en retour, ne bougeant pas de position. Derek se pencha vers Stiles, son souffle caressant sa peau qui frissonna. Quand il commença l'embrasser et la lécher, il entendit un soupir de plaisir qui réveilla son instinct animal. Alors, il fit ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis si longtemps et le mordit pour le faire sien.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de gémir, aussi bien de douleur que de plaisir. Derek relâcha ses mains et il put les glisser dans les cheveux de celui-ci. Tout s'enchaîna rapidement. On entendait plus que des soupirs de plaisirs mêler à des gémissements. Ils retirèrent leurs vêtements au fur et à mesure de leurs caresses, leurs gestes se faisant plus fébriles. Leurs corps s'unirent, trouvant ainsi la place qui leurs étaient dû. La passion enflamma leur sens et l'air s'emplie de luxure, de désir enfin assouvi et d'amour. Leurs corps dansaient l'un contre l'autre et une fois arrivée au sommet de plaisir, la jouissance les prit comme une immense vague se déversant sur eux, leur coupant leur souffle. Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se remettant de leurs émotions. Le souffle court, ils ne bougeaient plus profitant de la présence l'un de l'autre. C'est alors que Stiles le mordit à son tour. En se redressant, Derek put voir les crocs de Stiles. Ils étaient plus petits que ceux d'un loup mais il devait avouer que ça lui allait bien.

Ils se sourirent puis se rhabillèrent tranquillement avant de rentrer au loft. Stiles se retourna vers Derek rapidement en arrivant sur place, lui faisant un grand sourire.

\- Au fait ! Bon retour chez toi !

\- Faudra revoir ta façon d'accueillir les gens.

\- Allez ! Avoues que tu as aimé mon accueil.

\- Tant qu'il n'y a que moi que tu accueilles comme ça.

\- T'inquiète pas, mon loup. Cet accueil t'est exclusif. D'ailleurs… Tu repars ?

\- Non… même si cet accueil me donne envie de repartir pour revenir. Dit-il avec un léger sourire.

\- Ça me donne envie de visiter toutes les pièces de ton loft pour t'accueillir comme il se doit.

\- Avec plaisir. Lança Derek juste avant de plaquer Stiles contre un des murs du loft et de l'embrasser avec fougue.

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que Derek pu saluer tout le monde, ayant enfin eu le courage de sortir du loft au lieu de se complaire dans les bras de son compagnon. Bien que Stiles ne fût pas contre le fait de rester dans leur petit cocon de bonheur, ils devaient également se ravitailler.

Le retour de Derek fût une bonne chose en soit. Stiles retrouvait petit à petit son sale caractère et sa répartie sarcastique, pour le bonheur ou le malheur des uns et des autres, mais surtout pour le bonheur de Derek. Son humain maintenant renard sans son sarcasme n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire. Il se dit qu'il devait vraiment être masochiste pour aimer le fait que Stiles soit aussi chieur avec lui, mais après tout, l'amour cache les défauts de l'être aimé.

* * *

J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu ^^

Je répondrais bien entendu aux reviews et pour les reviews anonymes je ferais un chapitre spécial pour leur répondre.

A une prochaine fois ^^


End file.
